brawlstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Nita
Nita is a Brawler that is unlocked as a Trophy Road reward upon reaching 10 Trophies. She has moderate health and attacks with shockwaves that have moderate range and can hit multiple enemies. She is most notable for her Super's ability to summon the "Big Baby Bear." This bear has high health and quick, dangerous melee attacks. Her first Star Power, Bear with Me, heals her bear for 500 health when she herself attacks the enemy, and the bear heals Nita for 500 when it attacks the enemy, and her second Star Power, Hyper Bear, increases the attack speed of her bear by 60%. Attack: Rupture Nita creates a ranged shockwave that deals moderate damage to all enemies that it hits. It has moderate range, and the shockwave is fairly wide, though it does not spread out as it travels. Super: Overbearing Summons the "Big Baby Bear" to chase down and damage enemies. After the Super button is tapped, the player can choose a location near Nita to throw the spell. The bear will then be summoned at that location. The "Big Baby Bear" walks towards the nearest enemy and attempts to hit them with quick melee attacks that do considerable damage. The bear has very high health, comparable to that of notably high-health Brawlers like El Primo and Frank. Every time you upgrade Nita, you are also increasing the bear's attack damage and health along with Nita's. One disadvantage of the "Big Baby Bear" is that it doesn't move very quickly, but it will still allow Nita time to escape from a pursuer, as they will be distracted by the "Big Baby Bear". Star Powers Bear with Me This is a useful passive ability that allows Nita to heal herself and her bear. In order to maximize healing, throw the bear into a large group of Brawlers so it lands more hits to heal Nita. Likewise, Nita can also join in the fight to keep her bear alive for longer, similar to Jessie's Energize in healing her turret. Hyper Bear This allows Nita's bear to deal damage twice as fast. However, since the bear still has a melee range, this might not be useful if the bear cannot even reach an enemy. Tips *Nita's attack can hit multiple enemies from a fair distance away. Take advantage of this when the enemy gathers close together. *Nita's Super can be thrown over walls, so it can come in handy for dealing with enemies that are hiding behind one. *The "Big Baby Bear" summoned by Nita's Super has very high health, so this means Nita can create her own tank. The bear distracts enemies and absorbs fire, protecting Nita and giving her a chance to deal damage. *The "Big Baby Bear" she summons can also detect Brawlers hidden in grass and pursue them. This can help the player locate hiding enemy Brawlers, effectively making it a scouting tool. *Since Nita's Super is a thrown projectile like Barley's attacks, it will summon the bear quicker if thrown toward an area closer to Nita. This is convenient when you are being attacked by a shotgun-wielding Brawler such as Shelly or Bull since the bear can tank the projectiles, allowing Nita to escape and counterattack. *Nita's bear has a very short attack range, so it is best if supported or used in an enclosed area where the enemy will be unable to get past the bear. *Nita can use her Super to spawn the Big Baby Bear on a launch pad to ambush unsuspecting enemy Brawlers. *Avoid hiding behind your bear when facing a Penny since the splash attack will have a huge effect on Nita. *When facing a Frank, throw your bear right behind the Frank. That way, he has to move or attack from 2 angles, making it easier to take him down. *Use the "Big Baby Bear" to bolster an aggressive push on Gem Grab, allowing your team to take control of the mine. *The bear is useful in both Siege and Heist where you can throw the bear past enemies and walls to attack either the safe or IKE turret. In Siege, the bear can add lots of damage when attacking alongside a robot and prevent lots of damage when defending against a robot. Nita's Hyper Bear Star Power is especially useful in these modes. Voice Lines History *20/6/17: **The "Big Baby Bear's" base health was decreased to 1000 (from 1200). **The health decay mechanic was removed. *27/6/17: **Nita's reload time was increased to 1.25 seconds (from 1 second). *11/8/17: **Nita's Super charges 25% slower. *7/12/17: **The health and damage statistics of all Brawlers were multiplied by 4. **Nita's main attack damage was increased to 680 (from 640). **She was given voice lines. *18/12/17: **Nita's health was increased by 200. **Her Star Power healing effect was increased to 200 (from 180). *16/1/18: **Nita's health was increased to 3800 (from 3400). **Her Star Power healing effect was increased to 300 (from 200). **Her bear's movement speed was increased to 550 (from 500). *23/3/18: **Nita's main attack size was increased by 25%. *9/4/18: **Nita's main attack damage was increased to 740 (from 680). *5/12/18: **Nita and Panda Nita were remodeled. *20/12/18: **The Red Nose Nita skin was added. *29/1/19: **Nita's Star Power healing effect was increased to 500 (from 300). **Her attack was also remodeled. *29/4/19: **The Shiba Nita skin was added. *26/6/19: **Nita's Star Power Hyper Bear was added. *18/9/19: **Nita's Hyper Bear pet's attack speed was increased to 60% (from 50%). *23/10/19: **Nita's health was increased to 4000 (from 3800). **Her main attack damage was increased to 800 (from 740). *23/1/20: **The Koala Nita skin was added. Skins